gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Winning Lines
OPENING SPIEL: And now, the biggest game show EVER to hit prime time: WINNING LINES! And here's your host, DICK CLARK! Winning Lines was the big money quizzer based on the British series which came to pass due to the success of ABC's Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (which itself also came from Britain and was also co-produced by Celador). Premise This was a show focusing on numbers; in fact, the answers to all the questions in the main game were all numbers. Main Game Round 1 In the first round, 49 contestants played a qualifying round in which only six of them will advance to round two. Host Clark read mathematical questions with numerical answers. Within five seconds, the contestants typed in their answers using their keypad. Only the contestant who typed in the correct answer the fastest on each question will advance. The round continued until they got the six players advancing. Round 2 (Sudden Death) The six surviving contestants played this round using their numbers used in the first round. It was referred to as "Sudden Death" because each question can or cannot eliminate a player. Host Clark read questions in which the answers were the numbers in front of the contestants. All questions were toss-ups and the first player to buzz-in had a chance to answer. If the answer was the buzz-in player's number and he/she was correct, that player was safe and no one was eliminated. If the buzz-in player was correct and the number belonged to another player or if nobody buzzed in and after the correct number was announced by Clark, the player with that number was eliminated. But if the buzz-in player was wrong no matter whose number it was, that player was eliminated. The round continued until there was one player left; at which point that contestant won the game, received $2,500, and went on to face the Wonderwall for $1,000,000. The five runners-up received $1,000 each. Wonderwall (Bonus Round) In the Wonderwall round, the winning contestant had three minutes to answer a series of questions and win more money. The Wonderwall itself was a set of three projection television sets displaying 49 answers to 49 questions numbered 1-49. Before the round began, the contestant had 15 seconds to study the board, the answers, and their numbers. On each question, the contestant had 15 seconds to answer, and he/she must answer the question by giving the number of the answer and the answer itself before moving on to another question. Each time the winning player answered a question correctly & properly, he/she won some money; but each time the contestant answered wrong or failed to answer in 15 seconds he/she gained a strike. Getting three strikes or having the three minutes expire, lost the round and won nothing but still kept the $2,500 won from the game. If the winning contestant was unsure of an answer or couldn't find it, he/she can pass on a question, but he/she can only pass twice. Also on two questions, the winning player can press a "Pit Stop" button he/she holds in his/her hand and take a 15 second "Pit Stop". Upon taking a "Pit Stop", the main clock stopped & the contestant had the time to look over the board, but the contestant cannot give an answer during that time. Now the one most important thing to remember is this... if the winning contestant got two strikes or if there's 15 seconds left on the clock which ever came first, a big button with a glowing red light was activated; that's the "Bail Out" button. At that point on, the contestant can press the button to "Bail Out" at anytime, and keep all the money earned up to that point. But as mentioned before, the player had to "Bail Out" before time ran out or he/she got that third strike to keep the money or he/she will lose it all but the $2,500 won from the main game. At home while all this was going on, the answers on the Wonderwall scrolled left & right back & forth; upon a correct or wrong answer, the board zipped to the spot with the correct answer. On a Pit Stop, the answers leftover scrolled to the left. Money Values Now the more questions answered correctly, the more money the winning contestant can win. Here's how the money grows: Just like the money ladder says, if the winning contestant can answer 20 questions correctly in three minutes or less, he/she won $1,000,000. Dick Clark would refer to that contestant as "America's Newest Millionaire". Home Viewer Contest During the show, home viewers can win $50,000 in cash with the use of their home or cell phone numbers by playing this home viewer game. In the first round, the last digit of each surviving contestant's number became the lucky number on the home viewer winning line. Plus, the last digit of the last correct answer given at the Wonderwall became the 7th & final number of the home viewer winning line. The home viewer's telephone number can be in any order at all, and if the viewer's home or cell phone number matched all seven numbers in any way, he/she won $50,000 in cash. The home viewers entered, simply by calling the 800 number on the screen. Big Winners Catherine Rahm - She was the show's first & biggest winner from the first show having won $500,000. She knew the final correct answer that could've won her $1,000,000, but time was running out, so she bailed out instead depite having one pit stop left. Mike McKay - He was the second biggest winner with the third top prize which was $400,000. He came very close to losing everything because the time was ready to run out when he pressed the Bail Out button after answering his 18th and final question and winning all that money. 12532_524469074232080_40931039_n.jpg|Clark & the Cash Trivia Eleven episodes were taped, but the show was canceled after ten shows. This was Dick Clark's next to last game show (though he continued to be on his New Year's special) before he died of a heart attack at 82. Catchphrases "Welcome back to Winning Lines, where (insert winning contestant) is about to try his/her luck at The Wonderwall. And now, with any luck, he'll/she'll be walking away tonight with $1 million. In just a moment, we're gonna reveal The Wonderwall, and on it are the answers to 49 questions, numbered 1 to 49. I'm gonna ask you a question. You'll have 15 seconds to give me the number and your answer before I can move on to the next question. For every correct answer, you'll get more money and here's how the money grows: You get 20 questions right in 3 minutes, you'll walk out of here as America's Newest Millionaire. Here are the rules: If your answer is wrong, or you don't answer within 15 seconds, you'll get a strike. Three strikes and you're out. In your hand, you got that Pit Stop Button. This button allows you to take two 15-second Pit Stop Brakes. You can also pass on two questions if you don't know the answer. This is the most important thing for you to remember: If you get two strikes, or there's 15 seconds left on the clock, whichever comes first, the big button will glow red, that's your Bailout Button. From then on, you can Bailout whatever you want, and keep the money up to that point. But, you must Bailout before the clock runs out, or you'll lose everything. Now, if time runs out, you haven't Bailed Out, and you got three strikes, you'll lose everything. Don't worry, you'll have all the information you have on the screen, right there in front of you. Ready to play? (Contestant: Yeah.) Good luck. Let's play the Wonderwall!" - Dick Clark at the start of The Wonderwall "Welcome back to Winning Lines, where (insert winning contestant) is about to face The Wonderwall. If he/she plays it right, he/she'll be walking away tonight with $1 million. In just a moment, we're gonna reveal The Wonderwall, and on it are answers numbered 1 to 49. I'm gonna ask you a question. You'll have 15 seconds to give me the number and your answer. For every correct answer, you'll get more money. A wrong answer or no answer gets you a strike. Three strikes and you're out. In your hand, you get Pit Stop Button. You have two 15-second Pit Stop Brakes. You can also pass on two questions. This is the most important thing for you to remember: If you get two strikes, or there's 15 seconds left on the clock, whichever comes first, the big button will glow red, that's your Bailout Button. From then on, you can Bailout whatever you want, and keep the money up to that point. But, you must Bailout before the clock runs out, or you'll lose everything. Don't worry, you'll have all the information you have on the screen, right there in front of you. Let me show you how the money grows: You get 20 questions right in 3 minutes, you'll walk out of here as America's Newest Millionaire. Ready to play? (Contestant: Yeah.) Good luck. Let's play the Wonderwall!" - Dick Clark at the start of Wonderwall Music Keith & Matthew Strachan Inventor Based on the British show of the same name by David Briggs, Steve Knight, and Mike Whitehill. Links Travis' Winning Lines Rule Page Rules for Winning Lines @ Loogslair.net Another Winning Lines Rule Page Rules for Winning Lines @ The Game Show Temple [http://www.andywalmsley.com/viewProject.php?project_id=83 Andy Walmsley's Winning Lines portfolio] YouTube Videos Catherine Rahm wins $500,000 Mike McKay wins $400,000 Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Phone Interactive Gameshows Category:Big Prize Category:CBS shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Network shows Category:Foreign Formats Category:Stone-Stanley Productions Category:Flops Category:2000 premieres Category:2000 endings